My angel put the devil in me
by Juri
Summary: One Shot. Zutara. La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación, es caer en ella ¿Que sería lo primero que pensarian Sokka y Aang si Zuko y Katara desaparecieran de pronto?


"¿Dónde está Zuko?"

"¿Dónde esta Katara?"

La pregunta resonó por el bosque al unísono, distinguida solo por el tono de los cuestionantes. Aang y Sokka mirándose fijamente con la ceja levantada como esperando alguna respuesta de su parte, encontrando únicamente un levantar de hombros en el otro.

……

La paranoia los invadió al instante acompañado de una histeria que se podía distinguir en metros a la redonda. Fue Toph la encargada de detenerlos sutilmente estampándolos en una roca lo suficientemente grande para obligar a sus espaldas encontrarse con el suelo.

"¡¿Quieren calmarse¡La Nación del Fuego nos va a encontrar, demonios!"

"¡ESO TE PREOCUPA¿¡Qué tal si la Nación del Fuego /ya/ los encontró?!" inquirió el avatar levantándose de golpe con más nerviosismo del usual.

"O PEOR AUN…" inició Sokka con una reacción simplemente indescriptible "…SI LOS CAPTURARON … juntos…"

Iroh y el resto de los chicos miraba divertidos la escena, con un Sokka más que preocupado por su pequeña hermanita no precisamente ante una captura, mientras Aang lo miraba dubitativo apenas captando la idea y Toph… masajeando sus cejas en total desesperación.

Justo antes de que Aang comprendiera el mensaje del guerrero y se uniera a su sarta de griterios, la Bandida Ciega intervino ágilmente "¡YA CALMENSE LOS DOS! Se donde están, okay? Y sí, están juntos, pero están sanos y salvos/sin/ ser capturados! De cualquier forma sería mejor si los capturaran así, tendrían como defen…"

"¡Llévanos con ellos!" gimieron al instante con el resto del grupo a plena carcajada con la cara de la Bandida Ciega y los dos rogando a sus pies entre neurosis y nervios.

Muchos nervios.

oo

Aún cuando hacia unos instantes ambos muchachos la habían logrado sacar de su quicio, en esos momentos la chica disfrutaba con una sonrisa el sufrimiento de ambos. Por un lado, Sokka temiendo por su hermanita reunida con el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, el mismo que hacia poco tiempo atrás la había traicionado más que a cualquiera. Y en esos momentos, totalmente solos, como la última vez… no quería ni pensar en lo que podría pasarle si Zuko jamás hubiese cambiado de opinión.

Por otro lado, Aang sólo sufría por la morbosa idea que Sokka había depositado en su mente, no más que eso. Toph sólo podía sonreír notando todos y cada uno de los nervios de ambos muchachos moviendo las micropárticulas de la tierra a sus pies.

"Llégamos" inquirió la Bandida Ciega divertida, justo a la entrada de una cueva de apariencia más que macabra, oscura.

Muy oscura. Perfecta para que cualquiera pasase desapercibidos.

…

A menos, claro, que las risitas confidentes hicieran eco hasta su entrada y llamaran la atención de cualquiera que estuviera cercano.

"Ahí está. ¡Están riendo…!" inició la Bandida Ciega con un poco de hastío "¿Ya pueden bajarle a su paranoia?"

"…¿Estás segura de que esto es lo correcto, Katara?"

"… Por favor, Zuko. No hay quien vea… excepto por mi, claro"

"… ¿Se dan cuenta? Sólo están charlando…" continuó pretendiendo llamar la atención de sus compañeros, quienes tenían los oídos en la plática del interior de la cueva.

"Pero no me parece correcto. Por mi tío, tu hermano, incluso el propio Avatar… Y sobre todo, por ti" la voz de Zuko enmudeció por unos momentos, obligando a los muchachos a acercarse un poco a la entrada para escuchar más "No quiero lastimarte… no otra vez"

"… No estan siendo capturados… "

"Vamos, Zuko… sabes que la mejor manera de librarse de la tentación… es caer en ella"

"… ni masacrados …"

"…No es precisamente lo más decoroso que hayamos hecho. No lo haré a menos que de verdad estés segura"

"… o flameados …"

"Creo que ya he dejado eso en claro, o no?"

"… así que creo que estamos a buen momento de largarnos de aquí…"

"… Bien. Entonces hazlo…"

"… si quieren un poco de intimidad tienen todo el… HEY! Aang! Sokka¡VUELVAN ACA!"

Demasiado tarde el grito de la Bandida Ciega, pues los dos chicos ya se encontraban en la mitad de la cueva dispuestos a detener lo-que-fuera que estuviesen haciendo esos dos ahí.

Su llegada fue más que tempestuosa, irrumpiendo al fondo de la cueva asustando de sobre manera a sus dos ocupantes. Zuko al frente de ella, protegiéndola, cambiando de inmediato el rostro de reto a uno más dubitativo.

"¡Sokka¡Aang¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!" inquirió Katara más nerviosa que enojada

"¡Lo mismo me pregunto!" gimió Sokka escandalosamente "¿Qué pretendían? Ustedes dos… /solos/… al fondo de una cueva oscura?!" pronto su mirada se dirigió al Maestro Fuego "¿Qué clase de perversiones le has enseñado a mi hermanita, princesita?"

Una pequeña y retorcida sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Zuko "En realidad…te sorprenderías de saber lo que tu hermanita me ha enseñado /a mi/"

"…¡TE VAS A TRAGAR ESAS PALABRAS, HIJO DE LA…!" justo las manos de Katara deteniendo al frente de su hermano cualquier encuentro entre su espada y la ingle del príncipe. Toph por atrás sosteniéndolo, mientras Aang miraba la escena… tratando de borrar el último comentario de su mente.

"Sokka, tranquilo, si?" inició Katara, mirando de reojo al príncipe con enojo "…No es lo que parece"

"¡CLARO! Pretendes que después de lo que aquel imbécil acaba de decir crea que ustedes no estab…" frente a él un gigantesco dulce lo hizo mutar de inmediato. Aún con la envoltura a punto de caer, el chico lo reconoció en seguida "… esos dulces…"

"Sí…"

"¡SON LOS QUE AANG, IROH Y YO FUIMOS A COMPRAR HACE POCO!"

"Sí…"

"¡Y QUE MISTERIOSAMENTE HAN ESTADO DESAPARECIENDO!"

"Mira, Sokka… de verdad, son irresistibles! Ni Zuko ni yo pudimos resistirnos a la tentación y… tuvimos que robarlo… son demasiado deliciosos"

"… Me dirás que sólo estaban escondidos para comerse este dulcecito?"

"¿Qué otra cosa si no?"

…

Sokka salió de la cueva sin otra cosa en mente más que la urgencia de una siesta, y una muy larga. Aang por detrás, con los ojos como platos moviéndose más por inercia que por reacción de su propio cerebro: el pobre estaba concentrado en otra cosa, tratando de borrarla de alguna forma en realidad.

Al final Toph, a paso mucho más lento del que sus compañeros, esperando su salida de la cueva con paciencia obtenida únicamente por fastidiar a los que se quedaron detrás "No volveré a hacerlo" inquirió divertida

"…Te salvamos con lo de los dulces"

"Y yo los salvé de algo mucho peor" terminó con una media vuelta dispuesta a salir "¿Y Katara? Arréglate el listón"

La morena abrió los ojos con el rubor coloreándola tanto a ella como a su compañero, de inmediato sus miradas se posaron en el cinto que rodeaba la cintura de Katara… encontrándolo perfectamente arreglado. Al voltear a quejarse con la pequeña, esta desapareció dejando únicamente el pequeño túnel por el que había logrado pasar el dulce poco antes de la llegada de Sokka y los demás.

"… dudo que algún día dejemos de caer en eso…"

"… Sí, lo dudo" terminó Zuko, comiendo el dulce sin decoro alguno y guiando a la morena a la salida de la pequeña cueva.

* * *

_...notas en mi LJ_


End file.
